Close cooperation and good coordination between medical personnel and patients is a basic factor contributing to optimal diagnosis and treatment. To achieve this end, the most important condition is that medical personnel including doctors, nurses, administrators) and patients (including accompanying friends and relatives) must be able to have timely communications. Patients should be able to timely and accurately express one's own sensations, experience and reactions. Such information is the most important link to diagnosis and treatment. Similarly, medical personnel by rules and regulation should be able to give proper directions, and explanations to patients and their relatives and solve patient's problems and needs.
However, as a result of language barriers or extreme physical weakness resulting in inability to make adequate volume in speaking or to articulate clearly, communication difficulty often arises in hospitals, nursing homes and rehabilitation centers. Delays and misunderstandings in communication reduces therapeutic effectiveness, delays in therapy, unnecessary incidents, and in the case of medical emergencies, the detrimental effects are even more obvious.
In order to reduce such regretful incidents, the inventor has designed a convenient, easy to operate and effective "communication display indicator."